Small children and pets spend a large portion of their time near the floor surface crawling and playing. Because they spend so much time near the floor surface, it is desirable to guard them from injuries from sharp objects located near the floor. One of the more common sharp objects that may cause injuries to small children and pets is the sharp terminal points of a rocking chair's rocker members. These terminal points are usually positioned between two and five inches above the floor surface at a level about even with the eyes of a crawling child or walking animal. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a device for covering these sharp terminal points with a cushioned material which would prevent injuries to small children and pets who may inadvertently contact them when crawling or playing. It would also be desirable, to prevent crushing injuries to small children and pets, if the device prevented small children and pets from crawling between the rocker members of the rocking chair.